The invention relates to a bearing arrangement for a motor vehicle.
A bearing arrangement of this kind comprise a bearing point in the form of a bearing opening of a base part which can be for example an adjusting lever or a support part (seat side part) of a motor vehicle seat, as well as a bearing element, e.g. in the form of a bearing bolt, passing axially through the bearing opening.
A bearing arrangement of this kind is particularly suitable for forming a radial bearing for a bearing element of an adjusting device in motor vehicles, e.g. for a bearing bolt of a seat adjuster. The bearing should not be affected as far as possible by tolerances in order to avoid play and bearing noises. For this it is known to use a bearing bolt provided with a cutter which automatically works its way into the corresponding bearing point. However this has the drawback of increased costs for the bearing element (bearing bolt with cutter) as well as an expensive assembly.
The object of the invention is therefore to improve a bearing arrangement of the type mentioned at the beginning, more particularly with a view to simplified production and assembly whilst avoiding tolerances.